1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to conference call technology.
2. Related Art
Present day telephone and communication systems allow a user or a group of users to communicate over various types of networks. Networks can carry voice or data between users. Users speak to each other using communication devices such as telephones. Telephones and other communication devices allow two or more users to communicate simultaneously. In cases where more than two users wish to communicate with one another, a conference call may need to be initiated.
Conference calls may allow two or more users to communicate with each other simultaneously. In certain cases, a conference call may be a service feature on a communication device such as a telephone. An example of a conference may involve a called party and a calling party. A calling party may initiate the conference call. Once a conference call has been initiated, a calling party may invite a called party to join the conference call.
Conference calls may allow different levels of participation. As an example of this, a called party may be able to only listen in on an audio portion of the conference call. If additional participation is needed, the called party may be able to speak in addition to listening to the audio portion of a conference call. Such levels of participation may depend on the calling party who may be the initiator of the conference call.
A conference call may allow several users to collaborate. In most cases, users may schedule a conference call at a time that may be mutually convenient to both the initiator or calling party and called parties. At the time when the conference call is to take place, the calling party or the initiator, calls the called parties and adds them to the conference call. In another example, all parties involved in the conference call, may be able to join the conference call themselves by dialing a number and connecting to a device such as a conference bridge. A conference bridge may be communication equipment designed to link communication channels so as to allow for a conference call to be initiated.
Regardless of the various methods used to initiate a conference call, all the parties involved in the conference call may need to remember the time of the conference call. At the time when the call is to take place, they will have to either wait to be invited into a conference call or dial a specific number in order to connect to the conference call. Furthermore, a conference call may have an agenda. This agenda may indicate which users may be needed for certain portions of the call. It may be necessary for all the parties involved in the conference call to remember the time of the conference call and the agenda of the conference call.
Overheads involved in scheduling and agenda management of a conference call may detract users from a topic that may need to be discussed during the conference call and may result in a loss of valuable time. Improved conference calling methods and systems are needed that save user time and enhance user experience.